disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Halloween Celebration
Disneyland Paris= |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= Mickey's Halloween Celebration is a mini-parade at Disneyland Park (Paris) for the Halloween Event from 2013 to 2016 and returning in 2018. A similar mini-parade under the name Mickey's Halloween Time Cavalcade (Traditional Chinese: 米奇Halloween大街騷) at Hong Kong Disneyland for the Disney Halloween Time Event. A year later, it was renamed as Mickey's Halloween Time Street Party. Disneyland Paris version As part of the celebration, Mickey Mouse and friends are holding a special parade inspired by harvest time. The procession features Clarabelle Cow, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald Duck, and Daisy Duck – and other friends – in Halloween costumes and seasonal attire. The parade stepped off three times daily throughout the month of October. In 2018, it returned, as Mickey received his very own new float, Mickey's Illusion Manor, in conjunction with his upcoming 90th birthday. The Disney Villains' Halloween Celebration On October 31, 2016 during the Disney's Halloween Party event, the three floats with "Dreams of Power" unit from its former "Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade" (with no any characters ride in) have re-used in the parade. Unlike the daytime version, the Disney Villains are holding a special parade as part of the Halloween celebration. The parade theme song was Halloween (song). In 2017, the tricycles from "Mickey’s Halloween Tricycle Gang" and "Discover Enchantment" unit from "Disney Stars on Parade" were recycled for this parade. Hong Kong Disneyland version Mickey & Friends Costume Party (2016 only) Before the parade begins, young guests who have dressed for the occasion might have a chance to join Mickey and Friends in the daily Mickey & Friends Costume Party (Traditional Chinese: Mickey & Friends 化妝派對). Cast members on Main Street, U.S.A. invite 16 to 20 children in their finest Halloween costumes to join Mickey and his pals in the costume party every day. The party hosts introduce everyone to the Halloween Time theme song and all the key dance steps as they show off their costumes alongside Mickey and Friends in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle. And just when they think things couldn’t get any more fun, they will be invited to play a part in Mickey’s Halloween Time Cavalcade later in the day. The Parade Mickey & Friends are putting on their brand-new Halloween costumes for the grand unveiling of the parade. The new King and Queen of Halloween, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse, together with Goofy will spread Halloween cheer from atop giant Jack-o-lantern whirlies. Their friends Donald and Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Duffy the Disney Bear, and ShellieMay the Disney Bear, as well as the Disney Bears’ friend Gelatoni the cat artist, will form a festive entourage with the parade performers. In 2018, the parade route had been changed from Main Street, U.S.A. to Fantasyland, following Villains Night Out! since 2016. For the show stop, the "walk on foot" characters performed on the Castle Hub Stage. Gallery Disneyland Paris Mickey's Halloween Celebration 01.jpg|Concept Art for Mickey Unit Mickey's Halloween Celebration 02.jpg|Concept Art for Donald Unit Mickey's Halloween Celebration 03.jpg|Concept Art for Clarabelle Unit (added in 2014) See also *Mickey's Costume Party Cavalcade References Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland entertainment Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Halloween attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney Villains Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Cinderella Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Aladdin Category:Pocahontas Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Mulan Category:Hercules Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Peter Pan Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Donald Duck Category:Pinocchio Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Lion King Category:Robin Hood Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Fantasia Category:Central Plaza Stage Category:Bambi